Black Lagoon: Omegaverse
by GEM.Seraphine
Summary: Revy is an Omega and Rock is an Alpha (but no one knows about Rock). She goes into heat because of Rock and smut ensues. That's all I'm going to say on the matter.
1. Chapter 1: Alpha and Omega

**Hi guys! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while and I'm definitely working on my ongoing stories but I NEEDED to post this.**

 **IT IS SMUTTY GOODNESS SO DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE**

 **Well, hope you like it and I'm sorry if Revy is a little OOC.**

* * *

My heats had stopped bothering me as soon as I left New York. They came, sure, but they never sent me into that lust filled haze I remember being in when I was younger. Now, they were like a second period only this time I was the one who had to be on guard because everyone could smell me. Dutch usually avoided taking big jobs when my heat started and even if I never told him, he knew I was grateful to stay in my cabin unless some serious convincing was needed.

Both Benny and Dutch were betas and so I didn't really have to avoid them. Not that I would because if anyone tried to touch me, they would get their balls blown off to make space for a new asshole.

Most people in Roanapur knew not to mess with me, no matter my condition, but there was always one stupid alpha who would never fuck again.

Balalaika's men had restraint and respect. They never got too close during my heats and never talked down to me because of my second gender. Balalaika explained that if they disrespected me it would be the same as spitting in her Sergeant's face. That had filled me with a sense of pride I don't feel very often. Seeing an Omega rise to power in the military where Alphas were the only ones seen as worthy.

Chang had never said anything.

But everything changed with Rock.

* * *

Even after the two years Rock had been with us my instincts keep telling me to keep an eye on him. At first I thought it was because he was a threat but now I get the feeling it's because if I didn't he would be six feet under by now. That's why after Japan I told him that looking after him from across town was getting tiring and that he should just move in with me. I did have that spare room after all. From then on he took it on himself to clean the apartment once a week or whenever we made a mess. He woke me up with a gentle nudge and a lit cigarette, fed me actual food in the mornings and let me sleep off my hangovers after giving me his own cure which tasted vile but did the job.

Hunting Roberta had been exhausting, physically and mentally. Seeing my Rock turn towards the darkness was frightening. I didn't even know I could feel fear anymore but when he came back after everything had gone down, he didn't look like himself anymore.

But even that wasn't what changed everything.

* * *

A few months after Garcia took his maids home, Rock was taking a walk near the docks and I saw him just a split second before he sprinted down a dark alley towards a man.

A man in a cowboy hat currently beating an Omega to death in front of her bonded who was forced to watch by two others as she was kicked.

I ran after him.

I found Rock towering over Mr Cowboy who was holding his arm at an unnatural angle.

"You will leave Roanapur and never come back!" He shouted down at the trembling mess at his feet. Mr Cowboy ran as soon as Rock stepped away, dragging his associates with him down the alley and to the nearest boat.

That's when I smelt it. A mix of rage, adrenaline and Alpha. And the smell of an Omega in heat.

By all rights Rock should have been forcing himself on her, rutting her into the ground until her heat subsided. But he didn't. Rock gently knelt down next to her and picked her up despite her soft "please don't. Don't hurt him. Don't hurt me. Please, please." Then her brought her to her intended, carefully placing her in his arms before smothering them in his scent. No one would know she was in heat until it wore off.

"Go quickly, the protection isn't going to last forever and I'd rather she was somewhere safe before it fades."

The beta started moving but turned back once to murmur a thank you before disappearing around the bend.

Rock turned towards me, a little hesitant to be revealed like that.

But that was the least of my worries.

I felt my underwear getting drenched by slick as my heat suddenly sprung on me. A fog draped itself over my common sense as I walked towards him, nothing on my mind other than the need to get him inside me. How did he manage to hide this from us? He was an Alpha. A goddamned Alpha and we never even knew. Somewhere in the back of my mind there was a tiny voice shouting that something was wrong, that our heat haze was back and that was wrong. I told it to shut up. Couldn't it smell how delicious he was?

I grabbed his tie and brought his face down near mine.

"Rocky boy, you're going to fuck me very hard into this wall. Did I make myself clear?"

His nostrils flared as he took in my scent. Rock's pupils dilated so much that his eyes were black holes filled with lust.

"Revy, if you really want me to do this we're going back home where no one else can see or hear you. Do _I_ make myself clear?" He said, voice low and husky. I shivered.

God. Where had he been hiding this side to him? I nodded and nuzzled his neck, wanting to smell more, feel more, do more.

He pulled me up and I wrapped my arms and legs around him, clinging to him.

Fuck. I could feel my slick drenching my jeans as we got in the cab, the driver leered at me asking Rock if he could have a turn after him. I turned around to beat him into next week but Rock had already taken one of my boys out and pointed it at the asshole's head.

"You'd better shut your trap and drive."

* * *

It took ten unbearably long minutes to get to the apartment and I'd kept thrusting onto him all the way there. His trousers were now just as drenched with slick as my shorts. Rock picked me up, paid the terrified driver and walked all the way up the stairs. The door was unlocked and slammed shut with my back once we'd stepped through.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this. Even if you'll probably kill me once we're done." He whispered in my ear. Fuck this man sure knew me well. He brushed his hand against my cheek, ever so gently before taking my mouth fiercely. So many contradictions in one man.

Come on, hurry up. I rocked against him as I kissed him even harder. I dug my nails into his shirt trying to tear it away but I only succeeded in popping a little of the stitching on his collar. I didn't even register that the door wasn't against my back until he squeezed my butt while he walked with me in his arms. We fell down onto his bed and he started kissing me again, like a starving man at a feast. His hands brushed my sides before pushing my shirt up and over my head, the kiss barely breaking. With an ease that made me suspicious, he removed my bra and stared kissing down my neck. He took his time nuzzling, licking and biting my collarbone but never strayed towards my scent gland. How the hell hadn't I taken him before? I let out moans and mewls and tried to push him lower, towards my breasts, my underwear, anything as long as he stopped this sweet torture and kept going.

"Revy… Revy… you're beautiful." Rock whispered as he finally moved south to lick and fondle my breasts. But now that he was moving he didn't stop for long. Before long my shorts were off and his head was in between my thighs. He was about to taste me… but that teasing bastard had other ideas and kissed the inside if my thigh instead. I let out a strained whimper that I would kill myself for later but now I was relying on instinct and it was telling me to get that wonderful tongue on me. I crossed my legs behind his head and shoved him onto me.

He chuckled.

He was fucking laughing at me. My angry shout turned into gasp as he licked me, with long and wet strokes of his tongue. My slick couldn't have tasted good but Rock looked like he was enjoying himself when I peeked down at him. I tugged his silky hair as he brought me closer and closer to my climax. When the heat burst behind my eyelids I let my tensed muscles relax and Rock climbed over me, licking my cum from his lips.

God, why was this man so hot? I swear I never looked at him like this before - except maybe those times he was shirtless but those don't count! When did his clothes come off anyway? I don't care anymore. He smiled down at me and I felt two conflicting urges rise, the first being the urge to shoot him until I ran out of bullets, then reload and keep going. The second, that was currently overpowering the first, was to get his dick as fast as humanly possible in me and make him start thrusting - whether this being at gun point of not was not the issue here.

Fortunately I didn't have to draw my boys on his lovely ass (A/N: which I was totally going to pound one day… Shit, those were private thoughts. Stop writing Gem! Anyway…) as Rock's lustful and questioning eyes stared at me. I think my eyes did the threatening for my mouth because his grin widened just a little before he thrust into me in one go.

I hadn't felt this full in years. Whoever said that all Japanese were tiny must have gone to the wrong country. He rocked his hips, quick and deep, never pulling out more than half way before thrusting in so hard I felt like I was going to break. He bit my collarbone and ears and everything between. He was on his elbows, his head was at the perfect height for my fingers to intertwine with his hair. I think I came two more times before Rock finally shuddered his release. I couldn't feel his cum inside me so he must have slipped a condom on when his clothes did their disappearing act. God, was this man perfect?

"Revy? You okay?" And now he's asking me if I'm okay, after making me cum three times in one hour.

"What do you think dumbass? I'm sore as fuck and if you don't bring me into the bath I will shoot you." That seems like an appropriate amount of bad language to mask the fact he was the best lay I'd ever had. Why was he so good at this? God WHY?

Rock smiled at me and I could feel my heart skipping in my chest before reality came to shoot it in the face. I'm in heat. In fucking heat and I'd left myself wide open for him to take advantage of. A little voice whispered that he had the chance but didn't and it made me pause. He'd nipped and licked and bit near my scent gland but had never actually touched it. He was under the influence of my pheromones and he'd stopped himself from doing what his instincts were screaming at him to do - bite me, mark me and fuck me into next week. Well he'd certainly done two of those things.

* * *

Rock carried me into the bathroom at set me down on the toilet seat while he filled up the tub and added something to the water from a small bottle he got from his side of the bathroom. The room was quickly full of mint scented steam and Rock picked me up and lowered me into the warm water before getting in himself.

"Can you think clearly now? My mother used mint oil during her heat so she didn't succumb to the haze so I was hoping it worked for you."

Strangely enough, it was. I was thinking clearly about other things like how this was going to affect us. Rock wrapped his arms around my waist and and pulled me to his chest. I tilted my head back to rest on his shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked. I could hear him sigh as he placed his chin on my shoulder and answered.

"I am taking advantage of the situation and doing everything I can before you come to your senses and shoot me in the dick."

Well he wasn't wrong but a large part of me -even the part not controlled by my heat - started whining that we would miss him and that we shouldn't kill him and his potential as a 'playmate'. Oh fuck it.

"Now why would I do that?" Rock's little rock (A/N: I'm sorry I couldn't help myself, I'll stop now) stiffened a little as I wiggled my butt into him. He growled into my hair, tightening his arms around me even more.

"Come on Rocky-boy, didn't you promise to fuck me into a wall?" Even with the mint sex was a very common thought in my mind, plus rough sex against a wall sounded heavenly.

"Revy, you sure you don't want the bed?" Forever the gentleman.

"Fuck me now."

His cock stiffened against my back and he pulled me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. He stepped out of the water and onto the tiled floor. He put me down and I turned to face the wall, forearms braced and waving my butt at him. He entered me in one thrust. Unlike last time, he went almost painfully slow - pulling out to the tip before rocking all the way back in to the hilt. It felt amazing but the only thing I could think of was; Really Rock? Rough sex on the bed and gentle against the fucking wall!

His hands weren't idle either, one palmed my breast while the other was on my clit. I came before him and when I felt him cum I still couldn't feel anything spilling inside me. This man had to be a magician because I swear he didn't have enough time to put a condom on. I turned around and there he was, pulling one off and throwing it into the bin.

I don't know what came over me but I felt like I needed to feel him cum at least once so I grabbed him by the hand and dragged him to the bed.

"Sit." Rock lowered himself onto the edge of the bed a little nervously, probably thinking that this was where I would kill him. I dropped to my knees and pulled his knees apart.

"Revy!? What are you doing?" Rock tried to cover himself up but I grabbed his hands and pulled them to my hair.

"Try and enjoy this will you?" I said before licking from balls to the tip of his already half erect dick. His fingers tangled in my hair as he squirmed. Was this his first blowjob? The thought made me smirk as I swallowed him. Let's see if I remember anything from my time in jail.

As I sucked the head, I rubbed the base with one hand and played while the other played with his balls. Rock pulled lightly on my hair as he moaned and whimpered when I brushed my teeth against his length. After a long lick I took him as far as I could and hummed which made him push my head further down onto him. I could feel him tensing and sucked harder, trying to get him to cum. Just as Rock was about to spill he pulled me off him and came on my face.

Well now. He looked absolutely terrified. Rock grabbed a handkerchief from his bedside table and started wiping my cheeks, murmuring apologies and prayers. I did startle him into stillness though, by swiping a bit of his cum with a finger and placing it in my mouth.

I laughed at him, he looked like a deer in headlights. I pushed his hands away and went to the bathroom, washing myself with the bath water and then patting myself dry.

When I came back he was still sitting on the bed, naked, looking down at his hands. I felt sore and exhausted so I climbed under the sheets. Rock looked at me for a while before getting up to go to the living room.

"And where do you think you're going?" he turned around, scared and hopeful.

"Umm, to the couch…?"

"Oh no you're not. Get that butt in here."

Rock approached cautiously, as if I was going to draw my boys on him at any moment. He climbed in next to me, stiff as a board, until I tangled my legs in his and rested my head on his chest. I could get used to this, I thought as he curled into me. I fell asleep soon after.

* * *

*The morning after*

I woke up earlier than him for once. He'd probably turned over in the night and I had followed him so we were spooning. I could see his hair curling a little at the nape where it got too long. The soreness in between my legs had dulled to a pleasant ache and Rock's warmth wasn't uncomfortable.

"Revy… love you." he murmured sleepily as I traced patterns into his back. Who knew he talked in his sleep?

"Do you now?"

"Yesh… love Revy" I stifled a giggle. He was adorable.

"Then why didn't you bond me?" I don't know why but I needed to know.

"You would hate me… I don't want that… I want Revy to (yawn) bite me" He whispered as he burrowed further into the sheet. My eyes went wide. He wanted me to bite him? An Omega biting an Alpha wasn't unheard of but it was extremely rare - something to d with the fact that most Alphas were domineering assholes. A warmth spread from my chest and a shiver of anticipation traveled down my spine.

I didn't want an Alpha. I didn't want to be bound. I wouldn't be submissive.

But I wanted Rock, who wouldn't bind me and would always treat me right - no matter how much of a wimp that made him look like.

So shook him awake and asked one more question.

"Do you want to be bound?"

I felt rather than heard him chuckle and instead of answering he bowed his head and parted his hair.

I brought my lips closer, gave the scent gland a quick kiss and made him mine.

* * *

 **So how did you like it? I hope you did because it's my second smut.**

 **I wrote this in sections so my style may have changed slightly depending on the day and I'm sorry for that.**

 **Anyway R &R people and I might write a short 2nd chapter in Rock's p.o.v. starting from before Revy wakes up (Because we all know, no matter what, Rock will always wake up first).**

 **Remember to Review! They keep me going.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Aftermath

**Hey guys! I don't know if anyone will still be reading this but I made the second part I promised last time. It's not too long but I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 _Rock's p.o.v.  
_  
"I'd been staring at the arm wrapped around my waist for a good half hour now. The idea of it being Revy's still not fully sinking in. The smell of last night's activities clung to the sheets and the smell of Revy's heat was still thick in the air. I let my eyes drift shut and the smell filled my nostrils, my brain shutting down as sleep threatened to pull me under. I felt Revy shifting behind me, trailing burning fingertips up and down my shivering spine.  
"Revy, I love you. I thought at the dangerous woman behind me.  
"Do you now?" She whispered. Shit.  
"Yeah, I love you Revy" I tried to say, although my pheromone addled mind made me sound like a drunk.  
I felt her laugh and I promised myself that one of these days I would hear that sound and not smile.  
"Then why didn't you bond me?" She asked. I thought for a moment.  
"You would hate me… I don't want that. I want Revy to," I half stifled a yawn before finishing my sentence, "bite me."  
I felt her surprise. The tensing of her muscles, the involuntary jerk and the slight pressure of her nails in my back.  
I fucked up. I wasn't supposed to say that. As my mother said, 'no matter the situation, an alpha must always be the one to give the bite. It'll be a scandal otherwise.' She'd given me this sermon many, many times and every time I heard it I became more convinced that there was something wrong with me because no matter the partner or how delicious their heats smelled, I could never work up the urge to bond them. And now I'd fucked it up. Revy was going to shoot me dead and even if she didn't I was going to end up on the streets of Roanapur with nothing but the clothes on my back and a prospective career in prostitution.  
Just as I was about to hyperventilate into an early grave I felt her relax against me.  
"Do you want to be bound?" she whispered softly against my ear and I found myself chuckling. This was Roanapur, where anything goes and common sense is a long lost friend that you only hear over the phone on Christmas. So I used a hand to move my hair away from my nape and waited. She kissed me softly before biting down so hard I could feel her teeth breaking the skin. The fog that had let me give in to my desires lifted and I rolled over to kiss her like nothing else mattered. And for that moment, it didn't.

* * *

Nothing changed at work, we still fought regularly and the intensity of Revy's pheromones were back to their normal levels. No one really noticed my bite mark because of my shirt and Revy didn't publicly advertise it so I followed suit. For a few months everything stayed the same and the most excitement we saw outside of the bedroom were the weekly assassination attempts and the jobs gone wrong. But one day in July, Benny left to visit his girlfriend and Dutch took Revy on a job where I would do more bad than good so I took up Balalaika's offer of a translation job since I had some time. It was a deal with a yakuza group so I had to go back to Japan, feeling slightly sick at the memories of my last visit.  
The job itself went fine. There was a lot of threatening and this time I made sure to stay close to the Russians until we arrived back at the hotel.  
"Rokuro! Rokuro is that you!" I heard a woman shouting from behind me. I recognised the voice and dreaded the fact that my only options were to run, hide behind the army of Russians in front of me or turn and face the scariest woman from my previous life.  
I looked around but all my exits were blocked, Balalaika looked amused so I did the only thing I could do and turned around with a strained smile plastered over my lips.  
"Hello, mother. Nice to see you" I managed to say before she slapped me and dragged me out of the hotel. I dug my heels and thanked the fact that it was her and not my father who had found me first. I managed to pry those talons she calls fingernails from my arm and turned to the sniggering Russians behind me.  
"I'm sorry, Miss Balalaika but my mother seems to have found me and wants to talk. If it's alright with you I'll visit my family for a short while and be back in time for tomorrow's departure." I told her in Russian, and let myself be dragged off.

* * *

"How could you do this to us? We thought you we dead and now we find out that you're alive and well and disgraced yourself as an alpha!" She screamed. Why, oh why did I accept her offer of a bath? I knew she was going to steal my clothes and give me 'proper' ones. I'd completely forgotten about the bite mark and my newly cut hair and the sweater she'd given me did nothing to hide it. So of course as soon as I turned around my mother jumped at the chance to berate me and my life choices. She hadn't stopped for half an hour and for the most part I tuned her out and focused on the glass figurines inside the cabinet next to me.  
"And I'll bet she was a whore, all Omegas are. Only looking for the next dick to shove in their dirty little-" and that was when I snapped.  
I slammed my fist into the glass of the cabinet, glaring at half of the reason I'd decided to stay in Roanapur in the first place.  
"Don't you ever say something like that about MY omega again! And don't act like you care for anything other than your stupid reputation that doesn't even count for much in this neighborhood. The ONLY reason that a whiny, unaccomplished and stupid beta like you is even allowed to live in a house like this is because you gave birth to an alpha - because you gave birth to me. No matter how hard you try you will never meet my Revy just to poison her with your old fashioned ideas on the 'place' of an omega in the household and do you know why this will never happen? Because if you even try to get into contact with me again I will kill you. No one will know and no one will mourn you because you were the worst mother a son could have and even Ryouichi hates you. I'm going to leave you now and if you ever see me again and get the urge to drag me like you did today, just remember what I promised will happen." and with that I left the house I grew up in and slammed the door shut.

* * *

*In the hotel*

"I swiped the key card to open the door of Balalaika's rooms with the intention of asking for a private jet home but stopped as I heard Revy's cute little gasp and my voice.  
"-going to leave you now and if you ever see me again and get the urge to drag me-" "Damn it Balalaika!" I shouted before I could process what in hell's name I was doing. The two women were sitting on the sofa with a laptop between them playing an audio file. Of me blowing up at my mother. Just kill me now.  
I turned back out of the room and headed towards the bar, ordering more than the bartender looked comfortable giving me but the extra 10,000 yen I slid across the table convinced him. I was already on my sixth glass of Bacardi when a hand landed on my shoulder and spun me around. In front of me was my brother but the only thing I could focus on was my mate standing behind him. Revy shoved Ryouichi out of the way before sliding her mouth over mine. I pulled her towards me and I could feel the stares we were getting from the other patrons but the alcohol stopped me from caring. My brother cleared his throat, awkward and embarrassed, so I held up a finger to ask him to wait a little longer while I kissed the life out of my mate.  
When we finally parted, I turned to my brother who was trying to avoid looking directly at us.  
"What do you want?" I asked him. His face started to cool down now that he noticed we'd stopped kissing but his cheeks were still glowing pink.  
"I wanted to say hello and make sure that what you said to mother didn't apply to me too. I would still like to visit my older brother every once in a while without the threat of execution looming over my head." he said with a small smile. He'd always been distant but as soon as he'd left our family's sphere of influence he'd become a good younger brother. We'd kept contact during my years in Roanapur and the offer of a visit had been made many times on his part but I could never work up the courage to come just in case I had to meet my mother again. Maybe he could survive a few days in Hell.

"A visit sounds nice. Just make sure to pack your gun."

* * *

 **So that's it, I hope you guys liked it and make sure to review if you have any ideas for a sequel or a spin off you'd like me to write for any of my stories. I've been focusing on getting into Uni this past year and I'm nearly there so I will hopefully be able to update my other stories.**

 **Well take it easy guys**

 **Gem Seraphine**


End file.
